


totally normal straight girl things

by 264feet



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, No Homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Kaede and Miu have a totally not-gay* kiss.(*gay)





	totally normal straight girl things

Unlike Miu herself, their first kiss was gentle. 

It was almost cute how inexperienced Miu was. When Kaede asked if she could kiss her, Miu spat exactly nine obscenities- most of which were affectionate- then squeezed her eyes shut and puckered her lips as if taking a really bad selfie. The unmistakable face of someone who  _totally_  was experienced at kissing (no, really, Kaede).

But when their lips actually met, Miu gasped as if she weren't expecting it at all. And then all the tension in Miu's shoulders evaporated, as if realizing finally that it wasn't a joke. When Kaede pulled back, Miu's lashes fluttered, blinking back tears. The blush across her face was as pink as her blouse. Kaede had never seen her in such a vulnerable state without her being self-deprecating. Although she always thought that Miu was beautiful, these moments truly highlighted it. 

"No homo," Miu whimpered.

Kaede paused. "What?" 

"No homo!" Miu repeated, louder this time. "So it's not gay!"

"Miu."

"Wh-what?!"

"We're both girls."

"Maybe you're a girl, but I'm a bombshell bitch!"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'm a girl and you're a bombshell bitch," she said. "Doesn't that make it gay by default?"

"No, 'cause I said no homo."

"Is  _this_ gay?" Kaede said, kissing Miu on the forehead. Miu squeaked. The beginnings of a 'no homo' formed on her lips, but Kaede pressed her own to them before she could speak.

Miu clung to the back of Kaede's shirt as they kissed, like she were an anchor in an uncertain world. She didn't let go even as they parted, holding Kaede so close that she could feel Miu's pounding heart.

"Kaede, I... think I'm falling in love with you," Miu said, under her breath. No bombastic self-reference. No swears. Miu looked up at Kaede before her eyes darted to the side from nerves.

"Okay,  _lesbian_ ,” Kaede said. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i can write as many of these dumb first kiss scenarios as i want and nobody can stop me, 2. miu is a kissless virgin and i wont accept any other interpretation


End file.
